deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot/A list of some of my favorite pokemon (And why.)
Genesect This is a weird pokemon to put on this list. Here's one thing. Bug types are some of my favorite pokemon out there, and until Black and White 2, we've never seen a legendary bug type. Genesect has some really cool feautures that put him on the list. For one, he has a feature that no pokemon has never had called the drives. With its move Techno Blast, you can use the Burn Drive, Chill Drive, Douse Drive, and the Shock Drive, making in for some pretty sweet attacks. Also, just, look at his design man. Gastly I feel like I'm coping out on these lists. Favorite fictional character: Ragna. But I have a lot of reasons why Gastly should be on the list. First off, the way a pokemon would be put on this list is for one of these reasons: Maybe there was an anime episode I liked, trading card moment, anything in the past, or it would just be put on because it was such a great companion. For gastly, it covered everything on this list. Gastly is such an interesting pokemon. Its gases can kill pretty much everything. Plus, there were a lot of anime episodes with Gastly in them that made me love the guy even more. Also, card wise, Gastly was also amazing. With good moves, and a legendary free retreat cost, Gastly helped me win multiple times against friends. Also, in my team, whenever I played against friends, I used Curse a lot, which made them lose HP every turn. Either way, Gastly has been a companion of mine ever since. Bulbasaur's entire evolution line. My very first companion. There comes a time in every trainers life, where they must make a choice: Charamander, Squartle, or Bulbasaur. My very first pokemon game was the Blue Version, and you'd think I'd choose either charmander or squartle, but, literaly both of them were WAY more popular choice amongst my friend. Now, when Venusaur evolved, you'd think Charizard would crush me, but NOPE. Actually, since I trained my pokemon like crazy, I crushed a large amount of battles against my friends, especially with my friends with Blastoise. Also, since we thought that you had to keep your starter in your team at all times, I mopped the floor with Blastoise and gave Charizard a rough time. Venusaur, my very first pokemon, and my first pokemon to reach the legendary level of 100. Umbreon Ever since I got the Blue version, Eevee was always one of the most interesting pokemon I've come across because of its many evolutions. I always thought Jolteon was pretty cool, but since pokemon Gold and Silver, one of my favorite games of all time, Umbreon takes the cake. I mean seriously. Umbreon 's move set I use: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Mean Look, made me win countless times against friends. Umbreon is easily my favorite eeveelution. Johto starters (Final evolutions) The 2nd generation pokemon took me by surprise. Whenever I got the three 2nd genenration games, I picked one of the three: Typhlosion for Gold, Meganium for Silver, and Feraligatr for Crystal, I would mop the floors with my friends with any of my friends starters. I'm glad I made that decision. Aegislash The 6th generation pokemon began to push the boundares of what a pokemon design could look like. I've been waiting for a pokemon like this for years, and I got what I want. But there is another reason why I put Aegislash on the list. I don't know if it was a glitch or not, but something amazing happeneded. I actually found a SHINY honedge. No, I'm not lying. Ever since then, people have been asking me how I caught it. Aegislash has been a great assest on my team, and he will never be replaced. Greninja Greninja is by far my favorite water type to date. But pokemon wise doesn't just put him on the list. Ever since Greninja was introduced into smash, he became one of mains. With great speed, decent attacks, and an awesome final smash. Also, my Greninja is shiny. Why? Because I got myself a cheating device. Heh, I want what I want. What puts Greninja on the list though, is it's appearance in the card games. The Greninja EX card had a legendary HP, a good retreat cost, and amazing moves. Staraptor Mew Category:Blog posts